Crafted Love
by Little Yugi Demon
Summary: Yugi's a witch and the lowest on the populatity chain. Yami's a new student that Yugi doesn't know if he can trust. Y/Y Yaoi!
1. Cast

AN: In this story Yugi is a witch/wiccan and Yami is a new student in his school. Yami ends up being the only person who will be nice to Yugi. Couple is :: drum roll :: Yugi/Yami, duh right! American version until I can learn more about Japan. Oh and Yugi isn't as perfect as in the TV show.

Crafted Love

"Yugi, your late," Grandpa yelled up the stairs to his grandson. "Yugi,"

"Ah, coming, Grandpa, I have to find my shoes," Yugi yelled back.

Yugi got to his knees and grabbed under his bed to find his shoes, getting one out he reach for the other getting it as well. He quickly pulled them on and ran down the stairs. He grabbed his toast as he ran though the kitchen and out the door. He stopped for a minute to down his breakfast. Then started running again, he didn't want to get any more detention, like he had a few days ago. He ran down the streets of Domino City as fast as he could, reaching the school with a minute to spare.

Yugi headed to his first class and collapsed in a chair. Yugi watched as the other students filed into the classroom, giving him cold glares and avoiding the seats near him. Leaving the late students to what they called 'torture'. Yugi ignored the whispering he knew was about him, for he could hear every word they said. 

Yugi glanced up as the teacher walked in the room, followed by someone who looked a lot like Yugi. The class gasped at the similarity, they where just a startled as Yugi was. 

"This is Yami Muto," the teacher said as her referred to the boy next to him. "Why don't you find a seat," the teacher said.

There was only on seat left. Yugi took a deep breath as Yami took the seat next to him. Yugi glanced at Yami and quickly turned his head away as another boy started talking to Yami. Yugi listened as the boy told Yami all about him, and the rumors, and why he was in the torture zone. Eventually, the boy got caught and was given a warning.

Yugi could feel Yami watching him during most of the class. At one point Yugi got irritated with his staring and glared at him. Which made Yami quickly turn his head away. 

_______

Yugi sat down with his lunch at his table. Alone. 'That new guy is a pain in the butt' Yugi thought. He had ended up in all of Yugi's classes so far and the guy stared at him a lot, it was really starting to get on Yugi's nerves. 

Yugi blinked as someone walked up to him, he looked up at Yami. "What do you want?" Yugi said. No ever came up to him ever since the rumors had started.

"Is it true?" Yami asked.

"Is what true?" Yugi answered.

"Are you a witch?" Yami said clearing Yugi's confusion.

"Yes, does that bother you or something, cause if it does then just go away and leave me be," Yugi said expecting an insult or some kind name calling to be heard before the boy left.

Nothing came and Yami just sat down across from Yugi. Yugi blinked in surprise. "Actually that doesn't bother me at all, I was just wondering," Yami said.

Yugi bit back his confusion. "Why are you talking to me your risking you popularity standing." Yugi stated.

"I don't know you look like you could use a friend," Yami replied.

Yugi looked at his glass of juice and noticed that he needed a straw. "I think I forgot a straw," he said as he got up to get one.

Yami chuckled at Yugi's statement. He watched as Yugi headed toward the box of straws. But, before he could get there the boy who had been talking to Yami put out his foot tripping Yugi. The guy watched as Yugi fell to the floor. The guy laughed and called Yugi a witch.

Yugi quickly got up and ran to the door of the cafeteria and down the hallways till' he found the stairs. Where he fell and pulled himself into a sitting position. Crying. The incident led Yugi to believe that Yami and that guy had plan that all along. 

Yami had tried to follow Yugi, but got lost. He didn't know this school well yet. He had crused at those guys for being so mean to Yugi before he left after Yugi.

__________________

What do you think! R&R please! I'll continue if I get three good reviews okay!


	2. Spells

Wow I got a ton of reviews! 

Here are the people that asked questions!

CRaSHaNDBuRN

Well I want you to continue so I'm just putting a good reveiew up here...yay good story very promising!! A little background info? In what sense is he a witch? Aren't male witches called warlocks? Well, sorry I'm dumb and don't know anyting but please keep writing??

In the story Yugi is a witch! I have heard that male witches are warlocks and I have heard that warlocks are evil witches so I'm going with the evil thing. And I will keep writing as much as possible. I have to get out of my writer block on my other stories.

Sarina Fannel

Very unique fic you have here^_^I luv it already:)Hey...out of curiousty will Ryou or his Yami be in this? You could make Ryou-chan into a witch too or somethin...But its your fic^_^_^_^_^I hope you add more to this in any case, its a really amazing peice of work already!^_^_^_^_^_^

I don't know much about Ryou and his Yami but I could try, so that's a maybe!

Arcadia Silver 

Oh well, I was wondering what demonination is Yugi? Alexandrian? Gardainian? Buckland? Dianic XD?? 

Well to be honest I don't know. I use to be a bit wiccan but never really got that far in and I'm just starting up again.

Ginny

That was great!!! Poor Yugi... I havn't been touched or tripped by anyone... yet, but I have been called a goth, a vampire, a zombie, and a ghost... Thats all... I think. But this is great, I really hope you continue really soon!!!

Well my friend she is a witch and she has been tripped and made fun of a lot. She was avoided too.

yami no tenshi 

awww! yami is such a sweetie! i like your story! its plot is original! so can yugi do any serious magic? well cont. soon and dont let anythin discourage you! bye!

Yes he will be able to do some major magik. And some maybe in this chapter, (I write it as I go along) maybe later.

Crafted Love

After about five minutes of searching Yami found Yugi crying on the stairs. Yami went to Yugi's side and held out a tissue. Yugi looked at him.

"I…I thought," Yugi started.

"Shhh… don't worry about it, here, dry your tears,"

"Why aren't you mean to me li…like everyone else," Yugi asked softly.

"Because, nothing so child like can be evil,"

"I'm not a child, Yami," Yugi said.

Yami chuckled at Yugi's tone of voice, "I know, but you just look like, well, like a angel,"

Yugi sniffed and wiped his remaining tears, "Really, you think that, you hardly know me, how can you so sure,"

"A gut feeling I guess" Yami replied.

Yami stood and held out his hand for Yugi. Yugi lightly took hold and let Yami lift him to his feet.

__________

///Yugi's Dream///

Yugi looked out at the ocean. He could feel eyes watching him so he turned to see Yami right behind him. Yugi gasped as Yami lightly cupped his face in his hands and moved closer to his face. Yugi leaned towards Yami as he pressed his lips against Yugi's own.

Yami pulled away slightly and whispered to Yugi.

///End of Dream///

Yugi sat up suddenly, eyes wide, covered in sweat. 'Where did that come from?' Yugi thought. Yugi looked to his clock to find that it was 3:27 am.  Yugi lay back down, his mind racing about his dream. Yugi had dreamt things and then they ended up happening after awhile. Was that going to happen?

____________

Yami hadn't gone to sleep yet; he sat by his window, looking at the stars. He couldn't help but be mad at those guys for tripping Yugi. 'I wonder if Yugi even does any spells' Yami thought.

_____________

"Yugi you have a guest," Grandpa called up the stairs.

Yugi came running down the stairs to find Yami standing there.

"Hey, Yugi," Yami said.

"Hey," Yugi replied. "Come on up,"

Yami followed as Yugi led him to his room. Yugi pulled the chair from his desk so Yami could sit.

"What is this?" Yami asked, picking up a doll that look supiciously like the guy who had called Yugi a witch the other day. 

"Oh, that, I was going to cast a spell on it," Yugi said.

"Is it a voodoo doll or something?" Yami asked, examining the doll.

"Sort of, It's similar," Yugi said. "But, I'm just going to make it so that guy can't say anything bad about me, that's all, no big," Yami handed Yugi the doll. "See I'm going to sew the mouth shut and if it works right, he won't be able to say anything mean to me,"

"Cool, can I watch?"

"Sure, let me find the words I have to say," Yugi got off the bed. Sliding to the floor and reached under the bed. He pulled out a box with a lot of odd symbols on it. He opened it reviling a pile of papers. Yugi looked though the papers and pulled one out. "Here it is," Yami slid to the floor next to Yugi and watched.

"If nothing but ill from your lips can fall, then let there be nothing from them at all" Yami said reading the paper. 

"Yep," Yugi said. Yugi slow began to chant the phrase over and over until he had finished sewing the dolls mouth. He then placed the paper back in the box and was about o put it under the bed when Yami spoke.

"Can you teach me some spells?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at Yami, surprised, and simply nodded. Reopening the box. Yami scoted closer see he could see better. Each paper had a heading. Yami read the headings to himself. Under a few papers there was a book. Yugi handed Yami the book and told him to find a spell the interested him. Yami went to the table of contents and looked at the list.

"How bout this one?" Yami said pointing at one called 'Light as a Feather'.

"That's a levitation spell, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Yami replied.

_____________

What do you think???? Good, Bad, Horrible beyond thought?? R&R Thank You!


	3. Kiss

AN: Oh my god I am getting a ton of reviews. This is so cool. Anyways, I may add in Ryou or Tea in this chapter because I think you have to have three people to do the Light as a Feather, Stiff as a board spell or I might just change the spell cause I don't know how Ryou acts like. Oh well! I am going to take the whole Practical Magic thing with curse and everything. And the spell when Yugi was a child.

Crafted Love

"Okay, if you are sure,"

Yami flipped to the page that said how to do the spell. He read them a couple of times so he wouldn't forget.

"Okay, lay down, please," Yami said.

Yugi lay flat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, what?" Yugi asked.

"It says to close your eyes and concentrate." Yami replied, reading from the book.

Yugi closed his eyes. Yami put the book down and put two of his fingers under Yugi's middle back and the two on his other hand under Yugi's knees.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board. Light as a feather, stiff as a board." Yami continued to chant over and over, eyes closed. As he chanted he slowly moved his fingers upwards. Yami chanting came softer and softer until he wasn't speaking it anymore, but rather thinking it as the book had said to do.

Yami slowly opened his eyes to find Yugi at least two feet of the ground. He slowly moved his fingers away from Yugi's body; watching as Yugi continued to float in the midair.

"Yugi," Yami said softly as to not disrupt his concentration. Yugi opened his eyes, and turned his head so he was looking Yami in the eyes. Yugi took in a deep breath.

Yami closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate on getting Yugi back on the floor. Reopening his eyes he saw Yugi gently float to the ground.

"That wasn't to hard was it?" Yugi asked as he sat up. "Yami???" Yami hadn't answered Yugi and was simply staring at him.

Yami began to move closer and closer, to the point that he was about to kiss Yugi, "Yami," Yami paused, he was only a few millimeters from Yugi's face. "Don't…don't fall in love with me," Yugi said softly. Yami lightly kissed Yugi and whispered to him.

"I think that it's to late for that," Yami said softly.

Yugi whined and pushed Yami away. Yami looked at him confused. 

"Please stop, Yami, you don't know what you are getting into with me," Yugi said.

"Yugi what is so horrible about you? And why won't you just tell me?" Yami asked. He lifted his hand to cup Yugi's face. Yugi leaned towards his hand and sighed.

___________

Yugi had refused to tell him what was wrong. They had done a few more spells and Yami had left. 

____________

What do you think hmmm………. R&R!


	4. Love

AN: :::PLEASE READ::: This chapter starts with a dream on when Yugi was young asking his Grandpa about his mom's death. It goes along with the Practical Magic curse on the movie. If you haven't seem the movie then you should see it, it is a good movie.

Crafted Love

////Yugi's Dream/////

"Grandpa," Yugi whispered.

"Yes, Yugi," 

"Mommy died of a broken heart didn't she?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, your mom died of a broken heart." Grandpa said. "Because, she loved your father so much,"

"Will the person I love die?" Yugi asked.

//////End of Dream//////

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He wanted to be able to love Yami, but then…. then he would die.

____________

Yugi walked up to Yami's house. It was small house and was near far from the main part of town so it had a larger lawn. Yami had invited Yugi over and given him his address. So there Yugi stood debating on weather to leave or go and knock.

Yugi slowly walked up the small pathway and knocked on the door. Yami answered.

"Oh hey, I was starting to think you weren't coming." Yami said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," Yugi answered.

"Come on in, don't stand out there," Yami said, leading Yugi inside the house. Yugi followed Yami as they walked in to the kitchen. A woman, Yami mother was making lunch as far as Yugi could tell. "Mom, we are going to go up stairs, okay,"

"Sure, and Yami I do want you to weed the garden sometime today, okay," Yami mother replied.

"You have a garden?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, do you want to see it?" Yami asked.

"Yeah is that okay?"

"Well mom was going to go to work, but is that okay if we go outside?"

"Of course," Yami's Mother said. She turned and nodded to Yami.

Yami led Yugi out the back door to the garden and watched while Yugi wondered around looking at all the plants and flowers.

"You like gardens?" Yami questioned.

"Oh, yes, plants are a big thing in wicca and for witches," Yugi said. "See this, this is lavender, you plant it because it is pretty, I plant it for luck,"

"For luck?" Yami asked. "Does anything else in our garden have a reason?"

"Well, my mother used to say 'Always throw spilled salt over your left shoulder. Keep rosemary by your garden gate. Plant lavender for luck. And fall in love whenever you can.'," Yugi sadden as he said the last part. "But some things in our family are not a we wish them to be." Yugi said.

"Well, Yami, I'm going to work," Yami's mom called out he door.

"Okay," Yami replied.

"Let's go inside okay, Yami," Yugi said, forgetting his mother's saying for the moment. "I want to see your room,"

"Okay," Yami was worried about Yugi. Why had that saying made him sad? Why wouldn't Yugi let him near him? And why did Yugi not want to be loved?

__________

"Wait, you can't do that," Yami stated, they were playing Sorry and Yugi wanted to move his piece the last three spots to home when he drew a nine.

"Why not? I just don't use up all my moves,"

"Because the rules say you can't move only half of your moves to get to home," Yami said.

"I'm not I'm moving a third of my moves," Yugi said just to annoy him. Yami glared at him. "Okay, fine I'll wait till I draw a three," Yugi said.

"Good," Yami drew a card, a two, which was the card he needed to win. "Yes, I win Yugi,"

"Hey, not fair, your mean," Yugi pouted.

"No, not falling for the cute pout this time." Yugi had done that the last two games and Yami had let Yugi win. "I think pouting should be against the rules,"

"Hey, then how am I supposed to win," Yugi said, defending his strategy.

"Yugi," Yami said softly. Yugi looked at him. Yami moved forward and pressed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi gasped, but allowed Yami to continue. Yami pushed Yugi farther against the wall he had been leaning on during the game.

Yami hands cupped Yugi's face and slid down his neck. He licked at Yugi's lower lip and pushed his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned in to Yami's mouth. Yami had to pull away for air, but reclaimed Yugi's lips again. Yugi lightly gripped Yami's shirtsleeves. Yami pulled away slightly and began to kiss Yugi's neck and unbutton his shirt.

"I love you, Yugi," he whispered.

He heard Yugi gasp, and Yugi began to struggle and mumble as he pushed Yami away. Yugi got up quickly and ran out of Yami's room and from his house. Yami sat puzzled and then got up to follow him, but stopped when he saw something that had fallen out of Yugi's pocket. It was a locket; Yami opened it to find a folded piece of paper. Yami read it. It was a spell. A spell to send for a lover. The description described Yami in every way. His eye color and everything. Yugi had sent for him.

________________

What do you think!!!!!!! R&R

Oh and I got a review that said my story needed more action and demons. WELL THIS IS JUST HOW YAMI AND YUGI MEET OKAY!!!!!!!! THE NEXT STORY WILL HAVE YOUR DUMB DEMONS IN IT!!!!!!!!! There I'm done! I feel better now!


	5. Break

AN: Thanks for the reviews, man you guys help me get ideas. Thanks!

Crafted Love

Yami knocked on Yugi's door. No answer. He knocked again, louder. He heard the door being unlocked and as it opened his eyes met Yugi's.

"Yugi, I'm sorry," Yami started.

"I think until I can fix this you shouldn't talk to me." Yugi said. Yugi was about to close the door, but Yami stuck his foot in.

"Yugi, please just tell me what is wrong, I mean first you send for me and next you want me to leave," He could hear Yugi gasp as he mentioned sending for him.

Yugi opened the door and motioned for Yami to follow. The to boys went to the living room and sat down.

"Yami, when I wrote that spell I didn't think that you existed," Yugi started. "I was trying to protect myself, because I didn't want to fall in love,"

"But, why not?" Yami asked.

"Because, I didn't want someone to die because of me, you see my family is cursed and anyone I love, that is not related to me, is doomed to die," Yugi replied. "That's the real reason everyone avoids me,"

Yami was stuned by Yugi's words, he was cursed.

"I am going to fix this tonight, but I don't know if it will work," Yugi said. "Since you're here could you maybe stay here tonight, please?"

"Of course," Yami replied.

_______________

Yugi opened the door to his attic and walked up the stairs, Yami behind him. The attic was filled with tons of chests and shelfs with bottles on them.

"What is all this stuff?" Yami asked.

"See that chest, it is filled with a bunch of candles and bowls," Yugi said. "Those shelfs have a lot of different herbs and liquids that I use, for spells,"

"What do we need out here?"

"We need a black bowl and a black candle," Yugi replied. "Later we will need water, but that comes from the tap."

Yugi opened a chest and pulled out a bunch of bowls. He picked out a black one and put the rest back. Then pulled a black candle out and headed back to the stairs.

"Come on," Yugi said.

_____________

"So, how does this spell work?" Yami asked. Yugi was melting the bottom of the candle so it would stick to the bottom of the bowl.

"Well, I put the water in the bowl around the candle, then light the candle and pretend the flame is the curse. Then when the candle becomes to short the flame will be put out by the water and the curse will be gone," Yugi said.

"Okay, sounds reasonable," Yami said.

Yugi lighted the candle and filled the bowl with water carefully. Then he concentrated on the flame, watching every move intently. The candle slowly burned for what seemed like eternity, until finally going out as the water overflowed the top of the wick.

_____________

As so the curse was gone!

____________

Hey everyone in the next chapter, unless I end it here, I might have a lemon. But, you see it would be my first and well I don't know if I can do a good one. But, if you want me to try I will. But, I may not succed. So, this may be the end on Crafted Love I may write sequal, but I'm not sure. 


	6. Notenot an update

Hello everyone! 

I still may write a lemon, but I am most certainly going to write a sequal! It will be called Crafted Love BM and it will have Ryou and Yami Bakura in it!

I have opened a site in detication to Crafted Love. It is not fully complete yet. You can find it by going to this address:

http://geocities.com/craftedlove/

Feel free to e-mail me!

Little Yugi


End file.
